


Заточение

by MirraStone



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Аврору не разбудили, Малефисенту схватили.





	Заточение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 за команду WTF Maleficent.

Малефисента просыпается, но никак не может открыть глаза: ее ресницы слиплись, а веки тяжелы, и она не понимает причины этого. Состояние ее странно и непривычно, как будто бы она плакала долгое время. Когда она плакала в последний раз? Когда поняла, что любимый человек предал ее и украл самое дорогое, что у нее было — крылья?  
Нет, подсказывает просыпающаяся память. Когда Аврора, спящая под легким белым покрывалом, не проснулась ни от поцелуя прекрасного принца-неумехи, ни от легкого прикосновения ко лбу губ феи-крестной, когда-то давно наславшей проклятие на дочь предателя. Аврора была совершенна в лучах рассвета, пробивающихся сквозь разноцветные стекла замка — как пожелали маленькие фейри, как говорилось в проклятье Малефисенты.  
И фея решилась на ожидание. Она готова была уже поверить в то, что придет какой-нибудь принц, и влюбится в спящую девушку, ведь не было ничего прекрасней в этом мире, чем Аврора. И тогда слезы, кажется, закончились.  
Нет, снова подсказывает память, подкидывая очередное воспоминание. Перед закрытыми глазами Малефисенты проносится еще один образ: Диаваля, ее верного ворона, слуги, друга, который не побоялся попытаться защитить ее. Лишь попытаться... Но когда он, превращенный волей феи в дракона, извергающий пламя и раскаляющий им доспехи на рыцарях короля Стефана, укутанный в металлические цепи, внезапно стал уменьшаться в размерах и чернеть... Когда его чешуя превратилась в перья, привычные, но не способные защитить маленькое тельце ворона... Когда Малефисента настолько обессилела, придавленная сетью, от которой оставались ужасные раны, не затягивающиеся и практически сразу начинающие гнить, отвратительно смердеть и изливать из себя непонятно откуда берущийся гной, что магия ее иссякла. И короткая арбалетная стрела с тяжелым наконечником вонзилась в тело ворона, не успевшего взлететь. Диаваль распластался по полу замка. Вокруг растекалась кровь — темная, как гранатовый сок, но куда гуще.  
Тогда Малефисента уже была неспособна кричать от боли: телесная не смогла пересилить душевную. А ей хотелось кричать. Хотелось выплеснуть всю свою ярость на Стефана, стоящего над ней с занесенным мечом и смеющегося. Но фея могла лишь плакать, не способная даже пальцем шевельнуть. А потом она увидела, как кто-то из рыцарей наступил на тело ее дорогого Диаваля, сминая хрупкие косточки, и из горла ее все же вырвался жалкий, отчаянный вскрик, на который ушли последние силы Малефисенты. И уже через секунду она впала в забытье.  
Да, все было именно так. И слезы Малефисенты не смогут помочь Диавалю, но они снова полились из ее глаз сейчас, когда она вспомнила обо всем.  
— Очнулась? — внезапно слышится тихий, но уверенный голос неподалеку от нее. — Добрая фея Малефисента, угробившая мою дочь, теперь ты почувствуешь все, что ощутил на себе я за эти семнадцать лет.  
Конечно, Стефан. Малефисента пытается открыть глаза, чтобы взглянуть на бывшего возлюбленного, так легко лишившего ее единственного настоящего друга, но получается не сразу. Сначала она чувствует, как цепи из металла, опутывающие ее тело, врезаются глубже, обжигая нежную кожу, а потом ноги ее отрываются от земли. Вот только она не взлетает, как раньше. Распахнув глаза, Малефисента видит, как ее поднимают на цепях в небольшой темной комнате с высокими потолками.  
— Ты собираешься меня пытать? — спрашивает она, пытаясь не стонать от боли. Кожа горит. Голос у Малефисенты сильный, фея насмехается над королем, хотя и сама удивлена тому, что еще способна на подобное.  
— Как оказалось, тебя и пытать не нужно. Достаточно лишь заковать в цепи. Как хорошо, что когда-то давно я узнал о тебе этот маленький секрет.  
И рассмеявшись странным сумасшедшим смехом Стефан выходит из комнаты. А Малефисента остается висеть под потолком, вот только теперь высота ее совсем не радует.  
Она не осознает течение времени. Малефисента не считает минуты и часы, не способна отличить один день от другого. Но чувствует, как горит ее кожа. Как она, тонкая и нежная, грубеет и раздается в тех местах, где к ней прикасается металл. Как цепи проникают глубже, начиная врастать в мясо и внутренности, как жгут их изнутри, не давая ранам зажить. Это сводит фею с ума. Как и сухость в глотке, добавляющая к жару на коже дополнительные мучения. Про одолевающий постоянно голод фея забывает достаточно быстро.  
Малефисента проклинает себя и свою наивность. Зачем когда-то давно она обмолвилась о слабости всех фей? Зачем поверила, что люди не такие, как ей всегда рассказывали, что и они способны любить? Теперь она пожинает плоды своих юношеских ошибок, и это гораздо болезненнее, чем можно было подумать.  
А потом Стефан возвращается. Но он не один. Перед собой он везет хрустальный шкаф, в котором трепыхается что-то большое и черное. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Малефисента осознает, что это ее крылья. Те, с которыми она попрощалась много лет назад, которые никак не могли быть сейчас здесь. Радость на мгновение озаряет ее лицо, а потом фея понимает, что ее сейчас снова будут пытать. И цепи, врастающие в ее тело, были ничем по сравнению с этой пыткой.  
— Ну здравствуй, Малефисента, — Стефан поседел и осунулся. Понятно, что жить ему осталось недолго. Видимо, прошло много лет, пока фея пыталась не сойти с ума в этой комнатушке.  
Малефисента ждет еще слов. Она так соскучилась по звукам за годы тишины, что, кажется, только сейчас осознает, что эта тишина существовала. Не шумели деревья за окном, не грохотал гром, не пели птицы. Лишь иногда лязганье цепей или шорох жесткой от крови и сала ткани мешали тишине окончательно установить свою власть в этой комнате. Теперь она сможет насладиться звуками голоса Стефана.  
Но Стефан молчит. Вместо того чтобы говорить, он раскрывает дверцы шкафа. Крылья, почувствовав свободу, пытаются вырваться и улететь к хозяйке, но они слишком зависят от Малефисенты. Они слабы так же, как и она. Крылья падают на пол, не сделав и взмаха, а довольный Стефан вытаскивает из-за пояса кинжал.  
Малефисента думала, что она ощутила все виды боли, которые только существуют, но, как оказалось, она ошибалась. Сейчас фея чувствует фантомную боль, но та заставляет ее содрогаться, вжимаясь в опаляющие цепи, и тихонько подвывать от болезненных ощущений.  
А Стефан не спешит. Он ощипывает крылья феи, словно курицу, только некоторые перья, особенно большие и красивые, поддевает ножом, чтобы не повредить. Из глаз Малефисенты текут слезы, из крыльев же — кровь, чуть светлее, чем у Диаваля. Фея еще помнит, как он умирал, но уже чувствует, что теперь в кошмарах будет видеть совсем другое.  
Вскоре могучие крылья феи полностью ощипаны, и уже ничто не мешает Стефану вонзиться в них острием кинжала, разрезая на части. В его глазах не пылает ненависть, скорее он увлечен самим процессом, ему любопытно, что будет, если он нажмет на лезвие посильнее или ударит резче.  
И он видит, как Малефисента вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения ножа к ее крыльям, как она морщится, когда те внезапно ударяют из последних сил по каменному полу ее камеры. А потом они замирают навсегда, и фея тихо воет, понимая, что теперь они умерли окончательно. Что вместе с ними умерла и часть ее души. И до смерти самой феи осталось совсем немного.  
— Я сделаю из этих перьев веер для моей дочери, — внезапно подает голос Стефан, привлекая внимание феи к себе. — А эти пойдут на воздушного змея для моего сына.  
Малефисента не хочет задавать вопросов или слушать рассказы короля, но тот, кажется, и сам рад поведать ей историю своей жизни теперь, когда главная его задача выполнена.  
— А ведь уже пятнадцать лет прошло, фея Малефисента. Я снова женился. Моя королева высокая, статная, темноволосая... Когда я брал ее в жены, ей было лишь шестнадцать лет. И первый поцелуй у нее украл тоже я, — Стефан усмехается. Звучит это так, будто он только что посмеялся над наивностью юной невесты. Впрочем, так оно и было. Малефисенте искренне жаль девочку, которой пришлось спать с этим безумцем, но она продолжает молчать.  
— Она умерла через пять лет после свадьбы, рядом со мной женщины надолго не задерживаются. Зато она родила мне наследника. Его тоже зовут Стефан. Стефан Второй — будущий король, который прославит это имя. Я как-нибудь познакомлю вас.  
Малефисента морщится, представляя себе маленького мальчика, которого когда-то давно обнаружила на болотах. Сын Стефана такой же? Или он не такой трус? Пылает ли в его глазах ненависть? А может, он лучше?  
Стефан собирает перья из крыльев Малефисенты в мешок, оставляя на полу лишь несколько маленьких, и уходит. Фею снова окружает тишина, гнетущая и не дающая возможности отвлечься от собственных мыслей.  
Оказывается, что боль от потери крыльев тридцать лет назад была ничтожной каплей по сравнению с тем, что она испытывает сейчас. Глядя на перышки, одиноко валяющиеся на холодном полу, она тихо плачет, вспоминая о могучих крыльях, что уносили ее высоко в небо, а теперь изрезаны на клочки и гниют все там же, на полу. Ядовитый аромат устремляется ввысь, к потолку, под которым подвешена Малефисента, но не вредит ей. А ведь ей так хочется умереть.  
Вскоре на полу остаются лишь кости, и Малефисента осознает, что прошло много лет, а Стефан так и не появился. Ее уже не терзают металлические цепи — она сроднилась с ними, как и с собственной не затихающей болью. А они вросли в нее. Раны затянулись странной, черной кожей. Одежда феи осыпалась в труху от старости, и она давно уже висит на цепях абсолютно голая. Ее волосы отрасли ниже пят, но все так же темны, как и раньше, ни единого седого волоска. А тяжелые рога, клонящие некогда гордую голову вниз, блестят от черноты.  
Когда дверь снова отворяется, Малефисента разглядывает собственную ногу, на которой цепи, кажется, уже заменили кость. Но фея не расстроена. Зачем ей кости, если она больше никогда не встанет на ноги?  
— Малефисента, — произносит знакомый голос, но фея точно знает, что это не может быть Стефан — люди не живут так долго.  
Но вошедший человек слишком напоминает короля людей. Вот только это не он. Стефан, тот самый, настоящий, никогда бы не забыл, что его пленница подвешена под потолком, этот же человек искал ее на земле. Но фея не собиралась подсказывать ему, где искать жертву. А в том, что она снова станет ею, Малефисента не сомневалась.  
Наконец незнакомец, так похожий на Стефана, поднимает взгляд вверх и задыхается от увиденного. Абсолютно обнаженная фея на кресте из металлических цепей, с черными полосами по всему грязному телу и с большими рогами на голове, рассматривает его, склонив голову на бок.  
Незнакомец подходит к механизму, поворачивает какое-то колесо, и Малефисента с ужасом обнаруживает, что плавно опускается вниз. И это настолько дико, что она пугается. Она привыкла существовать там, под потолком, что с ней сделают на земле?  
Когда ее ноги касаются пола, она оказывается неспособной стоять и ложится, с удивлением обнаруживая, что цепи все еще способны причинять ей боль.  
Рядом с ней садится незнакомец с лицом Стефана. Он не улыбается, глядя на фею, не злорадствует. На его лице читается что-то, невиданное ранее Малефисентой за всю ее долгую жизнь.  
— Кто ты? — тихо спрашивает фея, и звучание ее голоса поражает ее саму: он хриплый и тихий, как шорох бумаги.  
— Стефан, — уверенно отвечает незнакомец, и Малефисента решает, что она все же сошла с ума. — Стефан Второй, король людей, — добавляет мужчина, развеивая подозрения феи.  
Он прикасается к лицу Малефисенты, проводит большим пальцем по ее острым скулам, и она морщится, пытаясь отодвинуться от его руки. На лице феи тоже шрамы, отвратительные, красные, все еще бугрящиеся. У нее нет сил залечить их, да и зачем? Теперь же Стефан Второй проводит пальцем по одному из таких шрамов, а Малефисента никак не может понять, зачем он это делает.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня?  
Людям всегда что-то нужно, Малефисента уяснила это давным-давно. Просто так они не приходят.  
— От тебя? Я хочу тебя, — усмехается Стефан, вызывая на лице феи отвращение. Он тоже сумасшедший. Именно так думает фея, вспоминая, насколько она грязна и уродлива, но Стефана это, кажется, совсем не смущает.  
Он толкает Малефисенту, и та падает на спину, прямо на обжигающие цепи, но это уже не важно. Ее пугает человек, склонившийся над ней. На его лице читается жажда. Воды? Крови? Малефисента не знает.  
— Отец так много рассказывал о тебе, — произносит он и ведет пальцем по шее феи, оставляя на ней белую полосу. — О твоих пухлых губах и острых скулах, к которым ему так хотелось прикоснуться... Знаешь, он мечтал о тебе, когда зачал меня, — Стефан-младший усмехается и сжимает в руке женскую грудь, с силой надавливая на сосок и стирая с него грязь, скопившуюся за десятилетия.  
— И когда убивал мою мать, он тоже думал о тебе, — усмешка перерастает в оскал, когда Стефан сжимает сосок и крутит его между пальцами. Малефисента же с некоторым любопытством слушает его и впитывает в себя новый вид боли, до этого незнакомый.  
— Даже когда он умирал — говорил о тебе. Просил не выпускать тебя до тех пор, пока Аврора не очнется, — рука скользит по впалому животу к ногам феи, но останавливается на ее лобке. Два пальца раскрывают плоть и входят в сухое лоно Малефисенты, заставляя ее сжаться от очередной порции боли.  
— А я об Авроре и не знал никогда, — пальцы двигаются внутри, и внезапно фея понимает, что на пол из ее влагалища льется кровь — совсем немного, но Стефан удовлетворенно хмыкает и убирает руку. Он подносит испачканные в крови пальцы к собственному лицу и вдыхает запах, морщится, а потом вытирает их о бедро Малефисенты.  
— Кстати, ты знала, что Аврора спит всего несколькими этажами выше? Точнее, спала.  
Фея вздрагивает всем телом, услышав эти слова. В ней внезапно просыпается вера, что ее заклятие снято, что Аврора проснулась, что она освободит свою крестную и та наконец-то сможет уйти из этого поганого места. Как будто столько лет в заточении ничему не научили Малефисенту.  
— Хочешь увидеть ее? Я покажу! — Стефан с готовностью вскакивает на ноги и бросается за дверь. А когда возвращается, кидает рядом с Малефисентой безвольную куклу. Это старуха, худая и страшная. Ее голова напоминает обтянутый кожей череп с редкими прядями совершенно седых волос, через тонкую кожу на руках легко проглядываются кости. Она завернута в покрывало, в которое впиталась пыль, оттого оно грязно-серого цвета.  
— Аврора, — тихо шепчет Малефисента, поднимая руку, чтобы прикоснуться к принцессе, а Стефан в этот момент одергивает покрывало, демонстрируя то, чего фея еще не видела.  
Худое тело Авроры залито кровью, и та прекрасно смотрится на ее бледной коже. Из груди торчит рукоятка кинжала, резная, по-королевски богато украшенная драгоценными камнями. Малефисента залюбовалась бы этим видом, если бы не понимала, что перед ней лежит ее собственная крестница. И если бы Аврора дышала. Но ее грудь недвижима.  
Аврора мертва.  
Малефисента молчит, ей нечего говорить. Слезы из ее глаз больше не льются, лишь остатки души рвутся на части, как будто там еще есть, чему рваться.  
— Тебе наплевать? — внезапно спрашивает наблюдающий за всем происходящим Стефан. — Правильно отец говорил, ты бесчувственное создание. А я рассчитываю вернуть этот замок себе, так что нечего тебе тут делать, — добавляет он, наклоняясь к телу Авроры.  
Сестра старше его лет на восемнадцать, а Стефан и сам уже не молод. Пришла пора Авроре умереть. Она не дождалась своего принца. Когда придет пора умереть Малефисенте? Пожалуй, это единственный вопрос, который терзает ее сейчас.  
Стефан вынимает клинок из груди сестры, но крови больше нет. Малефисента смотрит на своего убийцу без страха, с ожиданием. Ей интересно, как он расправится с ней и вытащит ли из ее тела цепи, успевшие заржаветь за годы службы.  
Стефан-младший оправдывает ее надежды. Он вонзает кинжал в запястье феи и выковыривает оттуда кусок цепи, ожидая, что Малефисента начнет кричать, но фея смотрит на мертвую Аврору и не шевелится.  
Кровь течет рекой, когда король распарывает черные полосы на теле жертвы. Иногда ему приходится разрезать плоть до самой кости в поисках конца цепи, а на пол рядом с ним вскоре ложится несколько пластов срезанных мышц.  
Малефисента мысленно проклинает себя за то, что она — фея. Что не может умереть так легко, что прикосновения металлического кинжала причиняют ей нестерпимую боль, но не могут убить. И в тот момент, когда Стефан спускается к ее бедрам, пытаясь извлечь цепи из мест, куда они особенно глубоко вросли, Малефисента желает, чтобы он убил ее. И сила последнего желания феи настолько велика, что королю внезапно надоедает издеваться над своей жертвой. Он с размаху всаживает клинок прямо в грудь феи, где у всех людей находится сердце. Как вскоре понимают оба — и у фей тоже.  
— Спасибо, — слышит он тихий шепот Малефисенты, а через пару секунд ее дыхание прерывается.  
Где-то далеко за окном рушатся стены из терновника, выращенные Малефисентой, а волшебное болото, существовавшее так много лет, засыхает. Вместе с ним умирают волшебные существа, жившие там, и даже маленькие фейри, еще двадцать лет назад пойманные в металлические ловушки и погибшие в них не то от боли, не то от отчаяния, не смогут больше рассказать о Малефисенте.  
А маленький Стефан Третий, переехав в новый замок, будет играть со змеем, доставшимся ему от отца, на хвосте которого висят три черных больших пера, которых нет ни у одной птицы из живущих в округе.


End file.
